Far Away
by Hidenka-chan101
Summary: Based on the song "Far Away" by Nickelback Naruto, Sakura and Keichiro go out clubbing at the new club in Konoha, but never expected a certain someone to be performing on stage...SasuxNaru lemon (Has Been Edited!)


**Far Away**

The rain had stopped a while ago, leaving small water droplets clinging on the windows of the apartment, reflecting the fluorescent light that shone from within. A bed was lined next to the window where an outfit already lay, while the random scrolls littered the floor and the occasional ramen bowl could be seen. The door to the adjoining bathroom suddenly opened to reveal a tall, tanned boy with sun kissed blond hair; a white towel was wrapped around his waist, as he made his way into his room while he rubbed another towel through his wet hair. Looking around the room, Naruto's cerulean blue eyes landed on the garments. Sighing, he walked over to the edge of the bed and stared morosely at the white shirt and jeans before ridding himself of his towel.

Stepping into a pair of orange boxers, Naruto gingerly lifted the prim white shirt, shaking his head slightly the blonde slipped into the shirt, letting the fabric mold itself to his toned abdomen. Pulling his jeans on, he noticed that it hung rather low on his hips, even with the aid of a studded belt did nothing but pull the jeans even lower over his hips. Grumbling, the blonde quickly buttoned up his shirt before giving himself a once over look in the bathroom mirror. Rolling his eyes at his own appearance, Naruto put on a pair of socks and stuffed his feet into a pair of sneakers before heading for the door. Turning around, he scanned the room for any open windows before exiting his apartment.

Not bothering to use the stairs, the jinchuuriki jumped down on to the crowded street of Konoha village, making his way towards a certain pink-haired kunoichi. Hands stuffed in his pockets, he avoided any stares or looks he got from passers-by as he walked over to his teammate. Tapping her lightly on the shoulder, he didn't miss the look of appreciation Sakura gave him.

"So, you finally agreed to wear it." The girl said with a smug look on her face.

"Shut up." Naruto glared at her while fidgeting, "So are we going or what?"

"In a minute, Keichiro's inside getting something." Sakura said, pointing at the store window.

Just as Sakura finished saying those words, a girl with purple tinted hair stepped out of the store holding a small package in her hand. Seeing her friends, she gave them a big smile before hugging the blonde. Letting go, she too looked Naruto over, admiring his attire for the evening.

"Looking good. Sakura, you've got taste." The girl said appreciatively.

"What's wrong with what I usually wear?" the blonde asked indignantly.

"Umm…do you really want us to answer that?"

"Anyways, how about we get going?"

Leading the way, Sakura walked her way through the throng of people that populated the evening streets of the village. After a few minutes, they found themselves in front of a club, lined with patrons waiting at the door. Ignoring the long line, Sakura walked over to the guard standing at the door. With one look at the pink kunoichi, the guard smiled nervously at the girl and simply let her through along with her two friends.

Walking into the dimly lit establishment, Sakura immediately began looking for the rest of her friends. Both Naruto and Keichiro simply lagged behind, listening to the music that was being played by the DJ up near the stage where a single mike stood, waiting for the next singer. They passed a few tables before they finally spotted Ino at one of the tables near the stage.

"Wow, Ino-pig, great seats."

"Of course Forehead, what else did you expect?"

All three teens sat down around the table with the platinum blond. Looking around, Keichiro suddenly felt like she was being watched, but shook off the feeling. Putting her elbows on the table, she played with the candles that sat at the center of the table, casting a flickering light over their faces.

"Where's everyone else? I thought they were already here…" Keichiro asked the blonde.

"Now that you mention it…" Sakura got up from her seat and scanned the room, "I need to find someone. See you later."

Popping a mint into her mouth, Sakura flipped her short hair over her shoulder before heading off into one of the more secluded areas of the club; just as she left the table, another individual, dressed completely in green tailed after the pink-haired kunoichi. Naruto gaped at the scene, suddenly his mind was flooded with images of his teammate with Rock Lee.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" the blond said, while holding his stomach.

"What's your problem?" Ino asked, irritated at his behaviour.

"Don't you find that…a little…weird?"

"Love knows no boundaries, Naruto. You should know that." Keichiro said, looking pointedly at the blond.

"Keichiro, I think that was too deep…you need to say something that he'll understand."

Naruto shot Ino a glare, crossing his arms over his chest, he resorted to pouting instead of starting an all out fight with the other blonde. Suddenly, Sai took the seat that was recently vacated by Sakura and wasted no time in wrapping an arm possessive around her waist, pulling her out of her chair and into his lap. Ino giggled at the gesture and quickly snuggled against the quiet boy's side, reveling in the warmth that he had.

"Would you guys stop doing that?!" Naruto burst out.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Keichiro asked the flustered blonde.

"Could you guys be a little bit more considerate?"

"Aww, poor Naruto-kun can't be with the one he loves…is that it?" Ino smiled evilly at the boy.

"Ino…" the raven said, with a slight warning in her tone.

"Naruto, everybody **knows** that you have the hots for Sasuke. It's not like, the best kept secret you know. I mean, other than the fact that you being gay, it's pretty much obvious." Ino paused to let her words sink in, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but for your information Sasuke Uchiha will **never, ever**, be interested in you. Got that? He wasn't even interested in **me**, and I'm a girl. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't swing **that** way."

Naruto had dropped his head halfway through Ino's talk, embarrassed that he had developed feelings for his rival, his teammate…his best friend. Unable to meet anyone's eyes, the blonde was about to get up and leave.

"How do you know that?"

"How do I know what?"

"How do you know that Sasuke really doesn't like Naruto **that** way?" Keichiro asked, defending both her friends.

"I just do." The platinum blonde replied with a haughty air.

"Sure you do."

A sudden brush of fingers on Keichiro's shoulder caught her attention, turning around to tell off whoever it was that had disturbed her, only to have lavender-white eyes boring into her own onyx colored eyes. Neji loomed over the girl, silent as always. Holding out a hand, he offered her a silent invitation and waited for the kunoichi to accept. Giving the brunette a small smile, Keichiro grabbed his hand and let him pull her out of her chair, dragging her towards the dance floor where they started to move with the beat of the song.

"Even Keichiro can't save you now." Ino said, while looking out onto the dace floor at the couple, "Seems like she also found someone."

"Yeah." Naruto answered dejectedly.

"Sasuke's not going to look twice at you. Just give it –"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a hand to our next performer of the night...Sasuke-sama."

A round of applause erupted at the sound of Sasuke's name, girls were squealing, guys were groaning, everyone inside the club had their own reaction when they heard the last remaining Uchiha's name. Hearing the announcement, Naruto was about to get up and leave when the lights suddenly went out, bathing the entire clubhouse in darkness lit only with the candles, save for the spotlight on the center of the stage. The sound of instruments being tuned could be heard in the background and the sound of audience had died down when the lights went out.

Suddenly, Sasuke stepped into the light and the uproar began again. Dressed in a loose form-fitting midnight blue shirt with the first three buttons left undone, a black tie and hip hugging black jeans, Sasuke had the word 'sex' written all over him. Eyes cast down, the boy didn't look up at the crowd until the first few notes of the song started to play. Taking the mic in his hands, the raven didn't miss a beat as his smooth voice sung the words of the love song.

The raven scanned the room, looking for a particular someone while he continued singing. As he sung every word, it reflected exactly what he was feeling. The longing and love that he felt for that special someone; words could not express the emotions that ran wild within his heart whenever his love was not near. Through the bright lights of the stage, Sasuke was finally able to find the one person this song was dedicated to and for the remainder of his chosen piece, his eyes never left those of Naruto. With every word that spilled out his mouth and echoed into the speakers, Sasuke wanted the blue eyed blonde to feel the love that he felt in his heart.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at his best friend, amazed and touched by the words he was singing. He felt his heart clench at the last line of the chorus and he was distinctly aware that tears may have started forming at the corner of his eyes. But for whatever reason, Naruto could not and would not break the eye contact with his Sasuke. The jinchuuriki tensed at that last thought, but he didn't care, he knew in his heart of hearts that Sasuke was his even if he couldn't have him.

Through the chorus and second verse, Sasuke's eyes hadn't left those of Naruto. Every word that he sang, every line that he said, every note was meant for the blond and only the blond.

Without waiting to hear the rest of the song, Naruto abruptly got up from his chair and ran out of the club. Leaving his friends in confusion, Naruto ignored the stares he got as he ran out of the establishment, only wanting to get as far away from the pub as possible.

"Matte Naruto!"

Jumping down the stage, the raven ran after the blond, not letting him out of his sight. Naruto thought he heard someone call his name, but ignored it and kept on running as if his life depended on it. Not caring where his feet were taking him, he was surprised when he found himself in front of Sasuke's house. Stopping only for a moment to catch his breath, he was suddenly knocked to the ground, knocking whatever oxygen he was able to get into his lungs out.

Having caught up with the Kyuubi vessel, Sasuke tackled the boy to the ground, preventing him from going anywhere. Straddling the boy's hips, Sasuke pinned Naruto's arms above his head and stared into his eyes of blue. Both were breathing heavily from the amount of running they did, but neither broke eye contact. Realizing the position he was in, the blonde started to struggle against Sasuke's grasp; seeming to anticipate this, the raven simply tightened his grip around the boy's wrists.

"Teme, get off me!"

"No."

"And why the fuck not?"

"I'm comfortable where I am, dobe…aren't you?"

"Obviously n—"

Naruto's answer was muffled by a pair of lips crashing onto his own. Eyes widening in surprise, Naruto froze, allowing Sasuke to take full control of the situation. Naruto's eyes closed, enjoying the feel of Sasuke's lips on his own, finally responding to the kiss by returning the favor. Smirking against the blonde's lips, Sasuke sucked on Naruto's bottom lip, loving the feel and taste of the blonde. Feeling the blonde relax, Sasuke gently licked his dobe's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The raven didn't have to wait long before Naruto parted his lips, welcoming Sasuke's tongue into his mouth. Without wasting any time, Sasuke explored the moist cavern that was Naruto's mouth, practically drowning in the blonde's taste.

Head swimming with emotions, Naruto was starting to think that what was happening was simply a dream, but then, the sudden need of oxygen forced him to break the kiss that they had been sharing. Taking long gulps of air, the blonde slowly opened his eyes and stared at the stoic boy in front of him. A light blush dusted the bridge of his nose, seeing this; Sasuke brushed his fingers lightly across the blonde's nose, following the path of the blush. Having let go of Naruto's wrists a while ago, the raven gently caressed the blonde's cheek, tracing the whisker marks that seemed to suit him perfectly.

"Dobe…my Naruto…" Sasuke murmured quietly while looking into the blonde's cerulean blue eyes.

"What?"

"I love you Uzumaki Naruto…I always have…" Sasuke paused, waiting on the blonde's reaction.

"You…"

"Ever since the day I left you in Valley's End, I hoped beyond hope that you'd still be alive. I survived this long, survived Itachi, survived the fight with the Akatsuki…because I wanted to hold you, love you, have you…the way I do in my dreams."

Sasuke had now dropped his stone cold mask, showing his emotions to Naruto and him alone. It was now Naruto's turn to caress the raven's cheek, brushing his thumb across the high cheekbone. Feeling the warmth of the one he loves, Sasuke leaned into the hand, wanting to keep the feeling there.

"I always thought…you hated me…Sasuke…" Naruto said, tears starting to brim in his eyes, giving his eyes a very innocent look.

"Sometimes it is through hate that a person shows their love for someone."

"That's fucked up, but sweet….in a sadistic kind of way." Naruto chuckled.

Ignoring the blonde's comment, Sasuke kissed him roughly, devouring his lips leaving them both breathless for more.

"I need you, Naruto."

Glancing down at the front of Sasuke's jeans, Naruto noticed the large bulge in his soon-to-be–lover's jeans. Looking back at the raven, Naruto simply smirked, pressing himself closer to the raven, he brought his lips to Sasuke's ear.

"I wonder what else I can make you need." He whispered huskily.

With a low growl, Sasuke got off of the blonde and picked him up bridal style, without bothering going through the gates of the mansion, Sasuke jumped over the stone entrance and ran across the roof towards his room. Once inside, the raven threw the blonde gracelessly onto the king size bed before crawling in after the blonde. Lying sprawled on the dark blue sheets, Naruto backed up a little as he saw the predatory look in Sasuke's eyes. Eyes raking down the body of the raven, the blonde unconsciously licked his lips as he admired the way the raven moved. The swinging of the black tie caught Naruto's attention, grabbing the front, the blond pulled Sasuke the rest of the way onto the bed, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Teeth nipped, tongues danced, hands roamed, in a matter of seconds they were already lost in each other.

Leaving Naruto's bruised lips; Sasuke kissed and nibbled his way down the blonde's chin, throat to make his way to the juncture between the neck and shoulder. Biting down harshly onto the flesh, the raven made sure to leave a mark before licking the wound in silent apology.

"Ngh…Sasu…"

Naruto right hand had buried itself in the raven's dark locks, while the other hand gripped Sasuke's shoulder, urging him to continue his ministrations. A hand started to make its way under the blonde's shirt toward a pert nipple, finding his goal, Sasuke pinched the nub, sending shivers up and down the blonde's spine.

"Ahh…Sasuke…do that again…" the blonde moaned wantonly, arching his back.

Smirking, the raven continued to suck on the blonde's neck, stopping to admire the love bite he left on Naruto's neck. Kissing the abused flesh, Sasuke brought his lips close to the blonde's ear.

"Tell me what you want, dobe." The raven said huskily into the blonde's ear as both of his hands started to caress the tanned abdomen underneath Naruto's shirt.

"Don't…stop…teme." The blonde moaned, hands fisted in the sheets underneath him, eyes closed in ecstasy.

"Don't stop what, usuratonkachi?"

Sasuke continued to tease the blonde while his right hand slowly drifted down to the bulge in the Kyuubi vessel's pants. Gently, the raven started to stroke and caress Naruto's manhood through the fabric of his pants, the sudden friction caused the blonde to arch off the bed trying in vain to increase the friction.

"Anghh…Sasu…quit it…will you?" Naruto moaned.

"Okay."

Sasuke's hand left the front of the writhing blonde's jeans to starting caressing the insides of Naruto's thighs. Groaning, Naruto forced open his eyes to throw a lust filled glare at the boy sitting between his legs, who seemed unfazed, instead returned the look.

"Teme…"

"Strip for me, dobe." The raven said while pinching one of Naruto's nipples.

"Ngh…nani?"

"Onegai…Naruto-kun…"

The raven looked at the blonde with pleading lustful eyes, repeating his request silently. Too far gone to really care, Naruto simply sat up from his comfortable position on the pillows to kneel in front of the Uchiha. Nudging the boy with his knee, Naruto silently urged the boy to back up a little. Sitting back on his heels, Sasuke waited silently for the blonde to begin.

Head bowed, the blonde looked at the raven with clouded eyes as he slowly dragged his hand from the top of his shirt, tracing every single button. Biting his lip bottom lip, the blonde slowly unbuttoned the first button, hips moving to an unknown beat, eyes never leaving those of the raven, sitting there enraptured by the Kyuubi vessel's performance.

Reaching the last button, Naruto slowly eased the shirt off of one shoulder then the other, showing off more of his tanned chest to the raven's hungry eyes. Letting the shirt fall to rest, hooked around his elbows, he ran a hand lightly down his chest to the buckle of his belt. Pulling the belt free, he played with the button of his pants, before popping it open. Slowly sliding down the zipper of his fly to reveal the elastic band of his boxers, the boy stopped in his act to crawl seductively over to the raven. Straddling his hips, Naruto tugged roughly on the tie around Sasuke's neck, bringing their lips millimeters apart.

"Sasuke…I need you…**now**." the blonde said, while rubbing his clothed erection against the raven's.

Closing the remaining distance between their lips, Sasuke passionately kissed the blonde into oblivion of bliss.

"How much to do want me?" the raven asked breathlessly

"Stop asking stupid questions and fuck me already!"

Without another word, Sasuke plundered the already bruised and swollen lips of the kitsune, swallowing all the sounds that were begging to make themselves heard. The blonde's hands immediately buried themselves in Sasuke's dark locks, pulling him even closer to him. With the leverage, Naruto dove his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, drawing a deep guttural moan from the raven. Somewhat surprised at the boldness of his kitsune, the Uchiha pushed the blonde back onto the bed, crushing the lithe body underneath him with his own weight. Pushing him deeper into the mattress, Sasuke started to slide Naruto's pants off his hips and down his legs. With every inch of skin that was revealed, Sasuke placed a kiss on here and there, teasing the blonde to no end. Throwing the pants into an obscure corner in the room, Sasuke sat back on his heels to take in the sight before him. Naruto lying on his back, legs spread wantonly, dressed in nothing but the shirt around his elbows and a pair of boxers.

"You look delectable, dobe. Good enough to eat."

Naruto shivered under his gaze, once again, the boy pulled on the tie around the raven's neck, bringing them nose to nose.

"Off." The blonde growled, low in his throat while yanking roughly on the tie.

Smirking, the raven guided the blonde's hands to the front of his shirt, before looking at the blonde. Getting the message, Naruto wasted no time in ripping open the dress shirt, sending buttons flying in every direction of the room, practically ripping the shirt into shreds. His hands quickly descended down to the front of the raven's pants and his belt, hands fumbling with the belt, Naruto grumbled in annoyance. A small chuckle escaped Sasuke's lips as he watched with amusement, glaring at the raven for laughing at him caused the blonde to grab a kunai that was on the nightstand next to the bed and to cut through the belt. Throwing that ruined belt and kunai into another corner of the room, the kitsune quickly unbuttoned the Uchiha's pants and shoved his hands into the raven's boxers, grabbing the throbbing erection, causing a strangled moan to slip from the stoic boy's lips.

Grinning at the raven, Naruto gently massaged the throbbing hard on in Sasuke's pants. Hips moving in sync with the blonde's hand, the Uchiha tried to increase the friction. Unable to control himself any longer, the raven crashed his lips onto the blonde's, swallowing any and every sound the blonde made. Divesting himself of his pants and boxers, the raven quickly ripped off the blonde's boxers, rubbing their naked erections together.

"Are you ready?" the raven asked breathlessly.

"Sasuke...fuck me…break me, I don't care…I need you inside of me…**NOW**!"

Eyes not leaving the blonde's, Sasuke dug under the pillows for the tube of lube he hid beforehand. Dangling the tube in front of Naruto's face, he allowed the blonde to take the lube from his fingers. Popping open the cap, Naruto coated his own fingers with the cool gel. The blonde stared at Sasuke with hooded eyes as he lightly dragged his gel-covered fingers down Sasuke's chest. Spreading his legs to accommodate the raven, Sasuke waited for the coolness of the gel to surround his manhood, but was surprised when Naruto's fingers completely by-passed his erection. Back arching off the bed, Naruto let out a moan as he penetrated his opening with his own fingers. Sasuke stared in surprised at the erotic scene before him, licking his lips hungrily, the raven joined his own fingers with Naruto's pleasuring the blonde even further.

"Ahh…Sasu…feels so good…" the blonde moaned as he stretched himself.

Scissoring his fingers, Sasuke looked for the pleasure point inside of the blonde.

"AHH…SASU…right there…do it again…" back arching, eyes clenched in ecstasy, head turned to the side, Naruto did nothing to hide the pleasure he was feeling.

Eyes still closed, the kitsune missed the feral grin the raven was giving as said boy lowered his head towards the blonde's straining erection. Licking the head, Sasuke smeared the opaque fluid over the tip before swallowing it completely. The sudden heat surrounding his hardened member caused the boy underneath him to arch into the heat, voicing out his pleasure in moans and groans.

"Ahn…oh my God…Sasuke…fuck…more…"

Smirking around the stiff flesh, Sasuke gave one final suck before letting Naruto's hard on out of his mouth. Pulling his fingers and Naruto's out, Sasuke quickly picked up the blonde and rammed his own aching erection into Naruto's tight heat. The blonde's arms instinctively wrapped themselves around Sasuke's neck, crushing the blonde's erection between their stomachs. Eyes closed tight because of the pain, a single tear trickled down his cheek, but was kissed away by the raven.

"Ready..?" Sasuke asked breathlessly

"I've been ready for a while now…"

"Good."

Thrust

"Ahh…"

"Because"

Thrust

"Uhn…"

"I've"

Thrust

"Haa…"

"Been"

Thrust

"Oh…Go-od…"

"Waiting"

Thrust

"Sasuke…"

"For this"

Thrust

"I'm-I'm gonna…"

Thrusting violently into the blonde, Sasuke started to suck and bite the boy's neck. Panting uncontrollably, Naruto moved his head to the side, giving more room for the raven. Back arching, mouth open in a silent scream when he felt a hand wrap itself around his throbbing member, sending him over the edge. With Naruto's seed covering dripping down their stomachs, Sasuke slammed even harder into the boy, spilling his own seed inside of the boy, claiming him.

Arms wrapped around each other as their harsh breathing filled the now quiet room, they stayed that way, connected. Resting his forehead against the blonde's, Sasuke tightened his hold of the kitsune, as if afraid the boy would disappear into thin air the moment he let go.

"Don't leave me…Naruto…"

"I'll have to eventually…you know…missions and stuff…."

"Then don't stray too far…don't go so far away from me…."

"You'll always have me…" the boy said, as he cupped the raven's cheek.

"Say you'll be mine…forever…dobe?"

"I already do…Sasuke-kun…"

Naruto gave the raven a happy smile before capturing his lover's lips in a soft, sweet and gentle kiss. Showing him through the action all the love he felt for the boy, a single tear escaped the corner of the kitsune's eye to land on the Uchiha's cheek.

Falling back onto the bed, they held each other close as sleep took over, dragging them into a deep slumber, filled with hope and love. Cracking an eye open, Sasuke gave one last look at the sleeping blonde before snuggling into the embrace and falling into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
